Oscuridad de un corazón
by Dydimee
Summary: Un corazón herido busca venganza pero cuando el amor se interpone en el camino sólo queda caer en la tentación o simplemente autodestruirse con él.


**Resumencito: **Un corazón herido busca venganza pero cuando el amor se interpone en el camino sólo queda caer en la tentación o simplemente autodestruirse con él.

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC ©**_

_**Autora:**_ Me fascina esta pareja creo que están destinado pero en ocasiones el destino es demasiado lioso para entender las señales. El amor es un sentimiento que cuesta de aceptar y sobretodo de mantener; lo que aquí me sorprende es que aunque Merlín y Morgana cometan errores ellos siguen amándose junto con un odio arrebatador.

**Música: **Les recomiendo que mientras leen está pequeña historia escuchen "Skinny love".

**Oscuridad de un corazón**

**1.-**

El odio hacía aquellos que conocía se incrementaba cada día que pasaba. No podía soportar el fingir estar bien y ser feliz cuando en realidad lo que sentía era bastante más complejo. En sus ojos se reflejaba como su corazón se marchitaba día tras día mientras se autodestruía con cada paso de su venganza hacia aquellos que un día quiso y protegió.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que todo acabara pero lo único que divisó en la oscuridad fue una tenue luz azul proveniente de unos ojos que expresaban una seguridad arrebatadora. Abrió asustada los ojos mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración.

_Merlín_

Lo reconocería siempre. Ni en su propia oscuridad podía dejarla tranquila. Una vez se lo confío todo, le entregó sus miedos hasta llegar a su puro corazón, sin que él fuera consciente de lo que eso significaba. Él lo había tirado y pisado hasta el punto de intentar matarla; pero una parte de ella seguía amándolo y sufriendo tanto por el pasado como el presente que vivía. Inconscientemente su mente vago por esos momentos donde fingir no era su prioridad sino ser ella misma viviendo una vida normal lejos de lo que significada tener magia en su interior.

Meneó la cabeza despejando su mente y volviendo a su presente, uno que distaba mucho a lo vivido con anterioridad. Ahora su mundo se movía por una oscuridad en la que cada vez se sumergía más y más sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sólo se tenía a sí misma y se estaba perdiendo, no podía permitirlo. Ahora no. Necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para destronar al rey y destruir tanto a Arturo como a Merlín. Camelot le pertenecía desde el día de su nacimiento y nadie le iba arrebatar su reino. Se lo debía a su hermana; y a sí misma.

Acabaría con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino sin miramientos aunque eso significara su final. Pero no iba a ser un final sino un nuevo comienzo donde la magia no sería delito, sería un don.

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana dando comienzo a un nuevo día lleno de mentiras, odio y de una Morgana retenida en su interior. Se levantó cansada, no había dormido demasiado, y se vistió con un vestido verde.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta, seguramente, Guinevere.

- Entra -.

Una chica de su misma edad hizo acto de presencia. Ese día vestía un sencillo blanco vestido algo sucio y un pelo enmarañado, era hija del herrero del reino. Y estaba enamorada del futuro rey, Arturo. Pobre desgraciada.

- Buenos días, Morgana – saludó jovialmente - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, mi señora? – preguntó con obediencia y cortesía.

La bruja la miró y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que expresaba melancolía y ante todo un sentimiento de culpa anticipada, lo sentía por aquella chica.

- Arréglame el pelo – ordenó con amabilidad.

Sin decir palabra alguna la chica cogió el cepillo y comenzó a realizar su tarea si rechistar. En una ocasión la había considerado su amiga y era verdad que no le había hecho nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Era como todos en ese reino; vivían por ellos y sólo por ellos. Si no la había traicionado lo acabaría haciendo ya fuera por su amor por Arturo o por ayudar a los que se merecían ser castigados, sus amigos.

La miró desde su espejo. Gwen no es que fuera desagradable de ver pero no podía compararse con ella. Arturo jamás se iba a fijar en una sirviente, hija de un herrero y aunque tenía la certeza que la chica era consciente de eso seguía suspirando día tras día por ese ególatra estúpido de Arturo. No entendía porque de tanta estupidez. Arturo era guapo pero aún así seguía siendo un idiota que se quería demasiado y que el reino era su principal prioridad principal.

- ¿Así está bien? – Preguntó, Gwen enseñándole su cabello negro recogido en una trenza – Es la primera vez que la hago – sonrió.

- Esta perfecta – susurró aun metida en sus pensamientos – Puedes retirarte.

- Como ordene – hizo una breve reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Si necesita algo ya sabe donde me encuentro – y salió de la habitación.

Absorta, seguía mirándose en el espejo; su rostro tenía un color blanco marcado por unas ojeras por la falta de sueño. Sus ojos verdes siempre llevaban escritos todos los sentimientos que dentro la consumían y que la delataban en los peores momentos. Pero ella no era la muñeca que una vez fue había cambiado porque la situación lo había requerido así. Levantó el mentón; todos eran inferiores. Entonces sonrió era la hora de levantar el telón y comenzar la función.

**2.-**

- No has limpiado bien mi armadura – señaló el príncipe – Y aun no has preparado mi baño de burbujas –bramó - ¿Merlín, me estás escuchando?

Llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana atendiendo a Arturo sin parar; acababa una tarea y no tardaba en comenzar otra sin decir que no había desayunado aun. Llevaba la ropa de siempre y su peinado desliñado mientras que sus parpados se cerraban de vez en cuando provocándole una caída tras otra. Desde luego no había empezado el día con buen pie.

- Si señor – balbuceó.

- ¡Merlín! – Chilló, espabilándolo de golpe - ¡Holgazán comienza preparando mi ducha! Luego sigue con…

Y dejo de escuchar dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Hacía días que habían encontrado a Morgana en el bosque con bastante mal aspecto y pudo contemplar cómo sus ojos que antes tenían un brillo especial había muerto dejando el rastro de un vacio escalofriante. Se sitió feliz al verla. No estaba muerta; no la había matado pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió como algo había cambiado en la morena.

Desvió la mirada hacía la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del príncipe, que se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras enumeraba una larga lista de tareas, cuando la morena paso por delante otorgándole al sirviente una mirada de odio y rencor.

Lo recordaba. Sabía que él la había envenenado. Hizo lo correcto y aunque no le había gustado el tener que hacerlo, lo había tenido que hacer. Sabía que Morgause encontraría la cura y podía protegerla de cualquier mal. Bajó la mirada…

Dolía.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y fueron ellos dos sin nadie más mirando ni hablando. Simplemente ellos y una mirada que trasmitía todo esos sentimientos que se negaban el uno al otro. Merlín, quiso ir abrazarla y disculparse, pero no se movió, no podía porque no lo sentía. Sólo quería que volviera su Morgana. La chica dulce, amable y asustada necesitaba a alguien para ser protegida de sus pesadillas. Sus ojos se inundaron; la había perdido.

Morgana quería correr y gritar tan fuerte que todo saliera a fuera, una parte quería olvidar pero no podía, no se lo iba permitir. Levantó el mentón más si fuera posible y siguió su camino hasta el gran comedor apartando la mirada del sirviente sintiéndose liberada. Sonrió, Merlín no sabía lo que le esperaba iba hacer su vida un verdadero infierno.

Merlín aclaró su mente y lo único que atinó decir fue "_como ordene su majestad_", Arturo extrañado lo miró pero no le dio demasiada importancia a su comportamiento es más deseo que fuera así todo los días de año. Merlín se giró y fue a hacia la salida cuando de golpe reacciona y mira al rubio.

- ¿Qué me había dicho? – pregunta sonriéndole con complicidad.

- ¡Merlín!

Y un fuerte estruendo junto con una risa se escuchó por todo el palacio produciendo alguna que otra sonrisa.

**3.-**

- Sé lo que buscas en Camelot, Morgana.

Una sonrisa cínica fue dibujada en el rostro de la morena.

- ¿Qué busco según tú? – preguntó sin dejar su cinismo.

Merlín la miró con tristeza y la morena se estremeció. Un remolino de sentimientos se acumuló en su estomago nublándole la vista pero él no lo notó, y ella fingió estar bien y divertirse con la situación.

- No tienen la culpa…

- Es verdad – farfulló – Es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien intentó matarme – respondió con voz más alta y clara.

El corazón del joven mago comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente pero se mantuvo firme y prosiguió: No tuve elección, tuve que hacerlo…

- ¿Qué pasaría si el rey Uter se enterará? – Preguntó burlesca – Has intentado matar a su protegida eso se merece por lo menos la pena de muerte…

- Pero no lo harás – la interrumpió el sirviente.

- ¿Quién te dice a ti que en la cena no se me vaya a escapar? – rió suavemente – Pero no lo haré, tienes razón.

El moreno la miró con intensidad intentando entrar en su ser.

- No pienses que lo hago porque te tengo aprecio ni nada por el estilo – dijo – La venganza se la toma cada uno con sus propias manos sino no sería divertido…

Una tensión se replegó después de decir esas palabras.

- Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro a mis aposentos – suspiró – Buenas noches, Merlín.

- Los protegeré.

La morena clavó su mirada en la suya, taladrándola.

- ¿Qué?

- No permitiré que le hagas daño a la gente que quiero – bramó – No dejaré que destruyas a buenas personas ni al reino. Yo los protegeré.

La morena no dijo nada al respecto simplemente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió dentro sola. Se apoyó en la puerta y dejó que esos molestos sentimientos de angustia y tristeza se liberaran permitiéndose por primera vez desde su llegada ser humana; sentir.

Por el contrario Merlín se sintió miserable sobre todo cuando vio el cambió de expresión en el rostro de Morgana; le había vuelto hacer daño.

No podían evitarlo.

Los dos eran humanos y erraban aunque quisieran evitarlo. El destino estaba escrito desde un principio aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta. Eran como una moneda, como una vez le dijo a Merlín el dragón, son las caras de una misma moneda. Aunque ahora les tocaba batallar el uno contra el otro llegaría el momento en que se reencontraran no como aliados ni contrincantes sino como un hombre y una mujer.

Merlín y Morgana en ese preciso momento miraron al cielo y desearon ser eso; un hombre y una mujer sin miedos ni títulos.

Sólo ser ellos mismos.

**Fin**

**Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primera publicación aquí y espero que me den su opinión más sincera. ¡Gracias!

Un cordial saludo Dydimee.


End file.
